A Crush An Alexzai and Marxz StoryAIR
by AiraBelleRoyaleAlexzai
Summary: A cute little story. YAYNESS!


_**"A Crush… An Alexzai and Marxz Story...A.I.R."**_

_**I shuffled my papers into my new huge Gucci bag as I closed the door to my locker. I looked around to see kids running through the halls not wanting to be late on the first day of school.**_

_**I sighed, another year at West Hollow; another year being a West Hollow Wolverine. 'I wonder what would happen this year. What knew scandal would they think of now' I thought as I waited for my friend Loudmila to catch up.**_

_**"Hey Loud", I said walking beside her.**_

_**She was wearing black flip flops and gold tights up to her knees. She had a gold tank top on under her cute black, short-sleeved, Abercrombie shirt. I totally loved her black and silver Coach bag. Her long black hair was put into a loose pony-tail. Her radiant auburn eyes sparkled.**_

_**I was wearing a blue and silver dress that came up to my knees. My silver high heels complemented my blue and silver earrings and necklace. My charm bracelet dangled at my wrist, where my birthmark of a coiled emerald dragon was embalmed. It went well with my emerald eyes and long black hair that I had put in curls.**_

_**"Hey Anamika," she replied, "where are the others?"**_

_**"They said that they'll meet us at our usual table," I answered.**_

_**We walked quickly to the cafeteria, noticing that Mr. Newton was about to start the announcements.**_

_**We put down our bags, and yelled "Hey guys," to the others. Aly, Jacky, Dylan, Ruby, and Debbie yelled back 'hi's'.**_

_**"Dude, where's everyone?" Loudmila asked.**_

_**"They're at other lunch tables," Debbie answered, while pushing Dylan's books off the table.**_

_**Dylan got really mad and went to annoy Danielle. As, always our other friends were scattered around the cafeteria, at different tables.**_

_**We quickly finished eating, and went outside with three of our other friends, Nicole, Neilofar, and Amanda.**_

_**Amanda and I sat down, our backs leaning against the tree. It was our favorite spot; everyone knew not to sit there. So the others sat on the bleachers.**_

_**Amanda was wearing short jean shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top. Her usual curly brown hair was straightened; her lively chocolate brown eyes twinkled with mischief.**_

_**'This can't be good' I thought.**_

_**"There's a new kid in school," she said literally jumping with excitement, "They say he's hot!"**_

_**Mandy's been trying to hook me up with one boy or another after my messy break-up with Marco last year. I was about to tell her to stop, when something caught my eye. It was a soccer ball flying right towards us.**_

_**The others saw, and tried to get away before it hit us. Amanda caught it, and handed the ball to me. I put it under my foot so it wouldn't roll away.**_

_**"Hey guy's, do you want to have some fun!" I asked smirking.**_

_**Knowing what I meant, they stepped next to me, waiting for the boys who were now running towards us.**_

_**"Give us back the ball, Anamie," said James.**_

_**"What if I don't want to Jimmy?" I said sarcastically.**_

_**My friends laughed knowing how James and I constantly fought. James reached for the ball, but I took it out of his reach. He scowled at me but I ignored him.**_

_**"Can you please give back our ball?" I heard someone say.**_

_**Confused, I looked to see who had said that. I couldn't keep my eyes of him. He was adorable and really hot. His long dirty blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. His light blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. I don't mean any smile, it was one of those smiles, the one that could make any girls heart melt. Poor boy, I'm not one of those girls, am I?**_

_**Amanda saw me looking at him and raised her eyebrow towards me, a slight smile playing on her lips. I glared at her, playfully shoving her aside.**_

_**I walked up to him smiling, the ball in my hands.**_

_**"So you're the new guy. I'm Anamika Alexzai and you are?" I asked.**_

_**He leaned in, his lips next to my ear.**_

_**"Marix Marxz and thanks for the ball Anamie," he said snatching it out of my hands.**_

_**I stood there dazed, my friends shocked. No one and I mean NO ONE does that to me. My friends looked at me confused. Why would they be confused? Oh yea, I was smiling, because Marix had looked over his shoulder, smiling at me as he walked back to the field with his friends.**_

_**The day went by pretty quickly. I was in the girl's locker room, when I got a text from Marco my ex. He asked if I could meet him in the library after the bell. I agreed, thinking 'why he would suddenly start talking to me, especially after our break-up?'**_

_**I sighed, walking towards the library, I bumped into Marix.**_

_**"Oh, hey Anamika," he said grinning.**_

_**"Hey Marix, what's up?" I asked.**_

_**I didn't know that I would bump into him. I was standing in front of the library and I hadn't spotted Marco yet.**_

_**"Nothing really, well actually, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me this Friday and then walk on the beach?" he asked nervously.**_

_**I looked up in surprise. He was asking me out. Why me though? There were plenty of other girls. Could he actually like me? I was just about to say yes, when I saw Marco coming towards me. Damn, he probably heard everything.**_

_**"Hey Anamika, so are we still going to the party on Friday?" Marco asked slyly.**_

_**Wait, what party? What is he talking about? I saw Marix eyes darken, his shoulders stiffened as he had an annoyed look on his face.**_

_**"Marix it's not what-**_

_**"What that you have a boyfriend? Well, that's exactly what I think. It doesn't really matter. I guess I'll see you around Anamika. Have fun at the party," Marix said bitterly, cutting me off.**_

_**I watched him go, stunned. Then, I turned around to face the smirking Marco.**_

_**"You planned this didn't you?" I asked.**_

_**However, before he could answer I slapped him. He looked up, his hand on his red cheek, his eyes blazing with anger. I shot him a look of disgust, and then I ran after Marix.**_

_**I called his name, but he didn't turn around. I ran faster, pushing aside one of the sixth graders. 'Was it just me or had the sixth graders gotten shorter this year? I wasn't that short last year, was I?' I thought as I continued to run after Marix.**_

_**"Marix," I called, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.**_

_**He turned clearly irritated.**_

_**"What do you want? Don't you want be with your boyfriend right now?" he asked turning angry.**_

_**I sighed aggravated. Fine, if this is how he wants to be then fine. I'll show him.**_

_**"Excuse me, what's your problem. You come out of no where, new to the school. Snatch the ball from me and walk off leaving me there totally shocked. Then you throw me one of those smiles and think its ok. Now you bump into me and suddenly ask me out. When Marco comes and starts saying something about a party, you think he's my boyfriend and stalk off. Do you know how rude that is? You make me run over here, you don't answer when I call your name, and now you're asking me what I want?" I stop taking a breath.**_

_**There now he's done it and gotten me mad. I suddenly noticed that there were a lot of people in the hallway. Mostly people I knew, including my friends Loudmila, Debbie, Ruby, Nikki, Neilofar and Amanda. James and a very furious Marco were there to.**_

_**"So he's not your boyfriend?" Marix asked, starting to smile.**_

_**I glared at him, "No, he's not, actually he's my ex- boyfriend from last year."**_

_**"So, if you're not going to that party and if I'm forgiven, then will you go with this Friday?" he asked, nervously shuffling his feet.**_

_**I beamed, "Yes, I would."**_

_**"Finally!" screamed my friends.**_

_**Marix smiled giving me a hug. I hugged back but let go as my friends started to yell…**_

_**"Group hug!" they cried running to wards me.**_

_**After the hug which lasted about 10 minutes, and I'm not exaggerating, Marix came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek smiling, so naturally everyone started saying 'awwww'.**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
